Love Has Never Been Sweeter
by The Fandom League
Summary: Wessa, Tessa Gray was pregnant, and now, Will is back. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: K, so this is Gwyneth, but call me Gwyn, and I'm sure that you know this is a fanfiction about Wessa (MY OTP!), and one thing y'all need to know: English is not my mother language! So excuse my mistakes, enjoy the story!**

By the age of 23, Teresa Gray, mostly known as Tessa Gray, has a successful career, and lived happily - with her two children, James and Lucie Heronday (heron-day). Yes her two children. Everyone she knew had been asking her about that, but being the strong woman she has always been, she simply just admitted that they're her kids.

It has always been a wonder who _is _the children's father, and yet, no one knows, not even Tessa's closest friend, Bethany**(She's an OC, and Bethany doesn't really matter in this story)**.

From the age of the two children, which was 7, Tessa was pregnant at the age of 16, according to the counts of her colleagues, friends. She was not ashamed of her two sweeties, and in fact, was very proud of them.

They had resided in Hong Kong, a place where both she and her children were not familiar with. With her talent and wit, she had quickly won the job of the English Literature teacher in a Catholic school with the name of St. Michel. James and Lucie also studied in St. Michel as Primary 1 students **(I am using Hong Kong system, so Grade 2 is Primary 1) **two years after Tessa had started her job.

As mentioned before, no one knew who the father was, and only Tessa knew. The father's heartthrob footballer, William Herondale. If anyone knew that Will is the children's father, there will be scandals. And that is why Tessa Gray told no one about that.

_Tessa's long brown hair flow down her back when she walked to Will's room._

_"__Hey, what's wrong?" Tessa spoke._

_Will had his stern, hard, emotion-less face back on his face – like when they first met. "Nothing's wrong."_

_Tessa plastered a smile on her face, "Then why are you calling me to your room?"_

_"__It was a mistake. It was just a fling. I never loved you. It was just a joke."_

_"__What do you mean?" Tessa swallowed._

_"__Think, woman. Think!" Will shouted._

_Tessa felt that her heart had shattered into pieces. "You're breaking up with me, right?"_

_He smirked, "You are finally thinking like a human."_

_"__Why?"  
"No reason. You will find your ticket back to New York when you go back to your room." He_ said_coolly and motioned her to go away._

It was horrible to Tessa, but the most horrible thing was when she found out that she was bloody pregnant.

_She puked into the toilet and immediately have nausea. Tessa took out a package from her side pocket and swallowed._

_'__I won't be pregnant, I won't be,' she thought._

_She took the stick out anyways and test._

_She glanced down at the stick and she's indeed pregnant._

_She put her head between her head and started crying._

Being the strong girl she was, she survived and lived and faced the world bravely.

That is, until William Herondale went back to her life...


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa flicked her single hair strand behind her ear and said,"Now, let's us open our devices and go on Youtube and find videos about Charles Dickens," guided Tessa. She's 23 and she's loved by her students. Yes, being a single mum might be harsh, but seeing her two little children and these students everyday? She's more than grateful. James and Lucie are charmers. They sure had inherited that from their father. _Yes, and that's how you fell for their father and he ended up breaking your heart, right? _An annoying voice in her head said. Sure, she did have times where she had missed him horridly, but she had let go. They were the past. Lucie and James are her future. Plus, he had a different girl every time she flicked the tabloids and Tessa had not failed spotting the single similarity of those girls - they were all brunettes.

"Miss Gray?" A young voice brought Tessa out of her thoughts, "I can't function this thingy. It's-." Tessa smiled gently at him and taught the student gladly. She enjoyed this job a lot. Being a Literature teacher really made her feel satisfied, plus Literature was her strength.

...

Tessa stretched her arms. It had been a tiring day. After these much lessons, she deserved a break. But no. There's a sudden meeting something about football. Tessa rolled her eyes, football is none of her business. Apparently, the school football team was going to do something and _suddenly St Michel became a football school._ A sudden tap on her shoulder made Tessa startled. She turned around abruptly and saw her best friend, Bethany Chau. "Whew! You scared me Bethie!" exclaimed Tessa, as they walked across the gigantic playground of St Michel. Bethany was the only one who knew about the truth of Tessa's children.

"So... i heard it is about football," Bethany said, wriggling her eyebrows,"I heard from the PE department that some football star is coming for a visit..."

"For what?" Tessa inquired.

"Idk. Maybe you should ask Tyler, you know, he's the head of PE, after all. Plus," replied Bethany, "He's kinda into you."

Tessa rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"Hey Tessa!" a male voice shouted behind Bethany and Tessa turned their heads together and they turned around together, hitting each other with their ponytails in the process. It was Tyler and well, he had a crush on Tessa.

Bethany looked at her watch when Tyler came, and she said, "Oh! I have to go to the office first. I have to take some paperwork for the Headmaster. Tyler, would you mind accompany Tessa to go to the common room?"

Tyler smiled and shrugged,"Sure," he turned to Tessa and they talked and talked until they arrived at the common room.

...

When Tyler and Tessa finally walked into the common room, they settled down and continue to chat about the school, and many more stuff. The Headmaster, Mr Chiu came in quickly and sat down at the chair and gained every one's attention. "So, as you all know, St Michel is not only famous for its education, but also its football team and a football team had reached me to propose an idea that they will let few of their football stars and seekers to come over and check out the kids."

The PE teachers all looked very excited, but Tessa was puzzled. Why was she, along with the rest of the English teachers, involved?

Chiu continued,"You see, we would also need the English teachers' help to... uh... Never mind, we just need you guys to be there."

All the English teachers rolled their eyes but agreed nevertheless.

Chiu smiled,"Now let us welcome the footballers and the seekers!"

The door opened and in come people, four people came before one person who Tessa thought of never seeing again.

William Herondale.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa swallowed. She didn't expect meeting him. She thought that he was gone, gone forever in her life for good. She widened her eyes before feigning innocence. She turned to Tyler and whispered, "Who is he?"

Tyler raised his eyebrows and said, "Tessa, he is Will Herondale. You don't know who he is?"

She lied. "Um. No."

"Well, he is like this really famous football player from England."

"Oh I see."

Chip continued. "So our guest are the Shadowhunter team, four of them came today. They are Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood. Please welcome them with a round of applause."

Tessa had been so focused on Will that she didn't notice the trio. Jem, being one of her best friends during her stay in England, raised his pale eyebrow at the sight of her. When Gabriel spotted her, Tessa shook her head silently and Gabriel instantly closed his trap. She pretended to pay attention to Chiu, but her attention always went back to the four Britain.

...

Will noticed Tessa staring at him, and he played it cool. He had noticed Jem and Gabriel's reaction, but he had just turned a blind eye to them. He stared at Tessa with the corner of his eye. He had noticed Tessa talking to that _man. _She had smiled at that man, but didn't even bother to acknowledge him. She had smiled slightly at Jem, Gabriel and Gideon, but to him, she just... glanced past him like he was nothing. He spoke up after that random person who was referred as the principal. "So, what we will be doing is that we will be walking around, and looking for talented children who has a shot in football."

A perky Asian spoke up. "Why do you need the English teachers?"

Will half-smiled. "We need them to teach the students football keywords and other things."

Jem continued for him and said, "We will be using 4 teachers, Will will be pairing with," he looked down at his sheet of paper. Will hoped that he was paired with Tessa, "Miss Gray." Will saw Jem hiding a smirk. "Will Miss Gray raise her hand?" Will saw Tessa pursing her lips before raising her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, shit. Why me?" Tessa Gray questioned herself as she raised her hand.

"Excuse me?" Will asked.

"Nothing, sorry sir," she said sweetly, Jem didn't bother hiding his smirk and hid his laugh at Tessa's fake words.

"So now Mr Herondale would be working with Miss Gray. Are there any objections?" Chiu asked. By the Angel, Tessa just wanted to go over and hit Chiu in the head.

After the meeting, Tessa tried to scramble her way out of the room, and luckily she did. Tyler walked next to her, as he had joined her somehow, somewhere she didn't know as she was too busy thinking about Will.

"Who are you partnered to?" He asked.

"Uh... The William guy...?" She lied not knowing his name. She checked her watch and realised it was late and she has to go home. "Oh shit, it is late, I have to go now."

It was already nine when she was back at home. She cooked a quick meal for Lucy and James, before changing into her pyjamas. Lucy and James were watching television when a sudden knock could be heard.

Tessa hurried to the door and let out a gasp. How did he manage to find her apartment?

"Hello Tess," he spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Slightly longer chapter, since Jan 27 is my birthday, this is my present for YOU ❤️

"Why are you here?" questioned Tessa as she tried to close the door.

But Will was quite strong, he pushed against the door and let himself in. He settled down at the couch and looked at Tessa. "We need to talk."

Tessa shook her head. "No. Everything we need to talk about can be discussed at the school. And how did you manage to find me?"

"Chiu gave it to me," Will shrugged. Then his face went stern again. "We really need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

Will was really getting on her nerves. "NO, BY THE ANGEL WE DON'T NEED TO TALK," screamed Tessa.

"Yes we do. I just have to tell you that I still..."

"You still what?" Tessa knew the answer, but she just didn't want to face it.

He grabbed Tessa's hand and Tessa tried to take it away, but he hold it firmly. "I love you."

Tessa blinked. Not knowing what the heck she should just do. "No you don't," she laughed bitterly. "If you do, or did, you wouldn't break up with me. Heck, you would even be with..." She paused, not wanting to reveal the existence of Lucie and James.

"Be with who?"

"No one. Now leave before I call 999."

"No," he said as he approached her. Tessa pushed him away, making him go to the door. She opened the door and pushed him out. She would have been successful if James didn't chose the moment to come out.

"Yes sweetie?" She questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a nightmare, I need Daddy," he said sadly.

Tessa was shaken. She never mentioned about his dad and this was the first time he had ever asked for his dad. She left the door ajar, slightly forgetting that Will was there, before going over James and hugged him and whispered a slight lullaby. When she finished, she looked at James to find him looking at Will, curious. "Mommy, who is he? And why does he look like me?" James asked. James was smart, and she immediately hated that he was smart enough to note Will.

"Yeah, why does he look like me?" replied Will, who was standing at the door, curious.

"Oh crap," Tessa moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm finally back. I am really sorry for the slow updates, I was really tired nowadays, with secondary school and whatsoever. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome, and I love you guys so much. I would try to update more frequently, but no promises, okay? I am really sorry. But anyways, back to the story!**

"Well, you see," explained Tessa. "He…"

"He what?"

"Heisyourson," Tessa spoke as quick as she could. Then she quickly pushed Will out the door, due to he was in shock, then she slammed the door shut.

Will banged on the door with his fist, trying to get in. "Let me in Tess. Let me in!"

"Good luck getting in! I won't let you go in, and don't bother getting the security. Security in Hong Kong is better than those in UK."

Tessa slid down the door, ignoring Will, who was mercilessly pounding on the door. She put her head between her head, thinking why James had suddenly needed a father figure. She tried her best for both of her children, but she knew she couldn't provide all. After all, he's a growing boy. She wanted to let Will back into their lives, but what she was most afraid was that after staying for a while, he would leave again and let them down, again. But then again, what pain would be inflicted if she just tried? Maybe Will had changed.

"_Mummy, today at school we learnt about uh, uh, faaamiley," smiled Lucie._

"_You mean family, right?" Tessa smiled gently at her daughter._

"_Yes!"_

_James was very quiet. Tessa noticed that and approached him. "Hey, what's wrong, bud?"_

"_Why don't we have a daddy?" He looked at Tessa, his eyes full of curiosity, the need to know growing. _

"_I…" For once, Tessa was lost with words. _

Tessa had remembered that conversation very well, despite it being 2 years ago. It had been 2 years since James had mentioned about a father figure. She sighed, ignoring the protests of Will.

After a while, the protests died down, and Tessa smiled bitterly, and went back to sleep, after checking up on her two little kids.

The next day, when she stepped out the door with Lucie and James behind her, and found out that Will was fast asleep outside the door. He was in an awkward position, his long limbs tangled together. She smiled, but quickly hid it when she realised she smiled. She bends down, and shook him hard. He woke up slowly, and jumped up when he realised Tessa was in front of him. He was still the same.

_Tessa had rejected him again. It was just a few months into school, but Will had already set his sights on her. Tessa slammed the door in his face, and woke to find him sleeping in front of the door, snoring cutely, with his jet black hair covering most of his face, snoring._

"Hey, you alright?" Tessa asked.

Will grabbed her shoulders slightly, and said, "I'm fine, but please, before you leave, do you mind joining me for a cup of coffee and tell me what you said about last night, you know about them two?"

Tessa looked at Lucie and James, hesitating. "Look, we can bring them to school, and have a quick cup of coffee."

Tessa looked at Will, amused. "It's a Saturday. I'm just bringing them out for a quick breakfast."

"Well, that's great! We can go out and eat," Will says, hoping that she would agree.

"Okay, but nothing more," she said warily.

"Mummy, who is he?" Lucie suddenly piped up.

Will and Tessa look at each other, both speaking at the same time.

"I'm your…"

"He's your…"

**Hope you guys liked it! 'Till next time!**

**Gwyn x **


	7. Chapter 7 (REWRITTEN)

**GUYS THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF CHAPTER 7. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE POORLY WRITTEN QUALITY FROM LAST TIME, SO I EDITED AND EDITED SOME PARTS OF IT. I AM SO SORRY!**

**6k reads guys! Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it! Thank you for reading this, and motivating me to continue writing this, I am still sorry for the slow update tho. But anyway, here's chapter 7!**

**P.s. If you guys want to know about the updates and stuff, add me on ! The link is /suchasloth :D**

"He's my friend from before, sweetie."

"I'm your mother's friend."

The two of them looked at each other, Tessa grateful that Will didn't say anything Lucie shouldn't know, before looking at Lucie again.

"Okay! I'm Lucie Gray, mommy's daughter!" She grinned widely.

Will knelt down and smiled at her. "Well, I'm Will Herondale, your mommy's friend!"

"Wow! Then do you know Auntie Cecy? Auntie Cecy is really nice. She always come over and she always buy me clothes. I like her very much! You two also look like each other a lot!" Lucie grinned widely.

Will looked at Tessa, surprised to know that Cecily had still remained contact with Tessa. Tessa shrugged at his confusion, "Just because we had a bad breakup doesn't mean that I can't contact my friends."

Will's eyes showed a flash of hurt, before hiding it with a small smile. "Yes, Lucy. She's my sister."

"She's so nice!" exclaimed James, thrilled that his new found uncle was actually a Auntie Cecy's brother. "Then I bet that you are nice too!"

"Well for that I am," Will grinned. Tessa stared at him, the last time she had seen him smiling that much was when they went to their _last_, well to Tessa, as she didn't know that they would breakup, date, when they were on their way to a coffee shop that was also a bookstore.

"_For goodness sake, Will, where are we going?" moaned Tessa as she was dragged by Will to a remote shop that was not near the city. Will had woke her up bright and early, and led her there._

"_Come on, do you want me to carry you?" Will stopped and looked at her._

_Tessa widened her eyes, shaking her head furiously. "Don't you fucking dare."_

"_Well, then come on!" Will grinned, his eyes crinkling with laughter._

"Hey, you wanna grab breakfast or do you want to stand here and chitchat?" asked Tessa, annoyed and yet surprised that she suddenly remembered the bittersweet memory.

"Okay okay, let's go" Will chuckled, his eyes focusing on the trio.

"Mommy, hold me," whined James.

"Okay, okay," exclaimed Tessa.

"Me too mummy!" Lucie huffed.

Tessa looked down her hands. She was carrying all of their backpacks, and James was already under her arm, snuggling deeply. "I… Sweetie, mommy doesn't have anymore hands. Maybe next time?"  
Lucie pouted, her eyes blinking with unshed tears. "Mommy doesn't love me," she wailed.

"I…"

"Do you want Uncle Will to carry you?" Will knelt down to Lucie's level, smiling gently.

"Yes! Yes!" exclaimed Lucie, excited.

Will stared at Tessa, asking for permission. Tired, she nodded. Will swooped Lucie with a hug, and swung her around, laughing with her animatedly.

Tessa followed behind them, smiling slightly.

"So, were you actually planning to tell me about Lucie and James?" Will asked, when Lucie and James were at the park, swinging their worries away like a little child. Will and Tessa were sitting on a bench, drinking coffee and were chatting when Will suddenly brought the topic up all of a sudden.

Tessa averted her eyes from his stern glare, "Actually, no."

Will's fist clenched against his cup, "Why? Don't you think that I have the right to actually know?"

Tessa looked down her cup, "I know you deserved to know, but..." She took a deep breath, explaining, "I only knew when I was back at the States. I didn't want to affect you, since you were so adamant on breaking up." She also didn't mention the fact that she didn't want his life to be destroyed just because of one pregnancy, she would rather Lucie and James not having a father than to destroy his future.

"I... I..." He stuttered, as he stared at Tessa. Tessa smiled gently at him.

"It's fine, you know. It's none of your fault."

"Can I know them? I mean, can I call them my children?"

Tessa hesitated, "I wouldn't deny you of your parentage to them, but they are just kids, they don't adapt as fast as we could. You can do it, but under one condition, you have to take it slow, okay?"

All she received was a smile on Will's face.

But the next question shocked her to hell.

"But how about our relationship?" Will asked.

Tessa choked on her coffee.

**Short but sweet! Hope you enjoyed it! Add me on !**

**See you!**

**xx**


End file.
